U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,273 relates to a pressurized container of the aerosol can type including a dispensing valve with which a user, by pressing on a pushbutton associated with the valve, can cause the ejection of the product contained. The container includes an applicator device comprising a cap and a brush mounted on the cap. The cap includes a cylindrical skirt, which on its lower portion is provided with a groove capable of cooperating with a bead of the container in order to attach them to one another. The upper end of this skirt is open and is inclined with respect to the axis of the container. An ejection tube, which is located inside the volume defined by the cylindrical skirt, covers the valve tube with its lower end, while its upper end is obliquely extended and protrudes slightly beyond the upper opening of the skirt. The ejection tube includes a pushbutton connected to the cylindrical skirt, which at this level has an opening with which the user can press with a finger on the pushbutton. The brush, which is held on the open end of the cylindrical skirt, includes a base plate, on the outer face of which bristles are disposed; on its other face, it includes a cylindrical sleeve, which on the one hand covers the upper end of the ejection tube and on the other joins an opening made in this base plate. By pressing on the pushbutton, the user exerts pressure on the valve of the container, which makes it possible to dispense a given quantity of the product onto the brush. According to this patent, the product is preferably a detergent.
An apparatus of this kind has the disadvantage in particular that it is relatively expensive to make and that it cannot be covered with a guard cap.